


heart in receipt

by wingdips



Category: CIX, Park Jihoon - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First ever fic, M/M, Winkdeep, bffs! jinhwi, broke college student! jinyoung, how tf do ppl tag, little chamhwi? hh, mcdonalds part-timer! jihoon, ok thats it, soft, sorry for the mistakes, wait its not soft its FLUFF, winkdeep nation i love you, woojin is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdips/pseuds/wingdips
Summary: “oh, is it for dine-in or take-out?”the cashier met eyes with jinyoung and our main character was absolutely stunned.“yes,” he dumbly replies, only looking at the guy who stole his heart with one glance.





	heart in receipt

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic EVER. (is this even a fic isn't this just a drabble :< )  
it's short but i hope it is good enough ;-;
> 
> from what i can remember, i think i got the prompt from a local's tweet... hehe just saying
> 
> winkdeep nation, you're still there, right? :')

“YA, BAE JINYOUNG!!”

jinyoung feels a kick on his butt. his annoying roommate-slash-bestfriend named lee daehwi is nagging at him _ again _ early in the morning. jinyoung groans, covering his ears with a pillow and stirring on his bed.

“for fuck’s sake, daehwi. it’s 9 am.”

“9 am?! 9 AM?!?!! IT’S 12 O’CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON, YOU FUCKING SLUG! GET YOUR ASS OFF OF THAT BED AND BUY US FOOD OR I’LL KICK YOU OUT, I SWEAR—”

the said slug groans again, (finally) sits up straight, and ruffles his own hair in irritation.

“get out.” daehwi commands, hands resting on his hip.

“why?! i woke up already!! you can’t just kick me—”

“i won’t kick you out, gosh! YOU are gonna buy us food today.”

“and why should i?”

daehwi looked at jinyoung in exasperation, mouth slightly open in disbelief.

“THAT’S THE LEAST YOU COULD DO FOR ME AFTER I CLEANED ALL OF YOUR MESS!! BOOKS, PAPERS, CLOTHES, TRASHES—WHO CLEANED IT? ME. WHO? I DID. I—AND I CAN’T STRESS THIS ENOUGH—_ I _. DID. SO YOU BETTER—”

“ugh, i get it! i get it! just stop shouting!”

jinyoung stood up and walked past daehwi. he looks at himself in the mirror, brushing his disheveled hair with his fingers.

“hurry up. i’m hungry. i want my mcnuggets.”

with a blank face, jinyoung turned to look at daehwi, palm stretched out.

“what’s that?” daehwi raised an eyebrow.

“give me money.”

“yOU—” daehwi wanted to explode (again) but he stopped himself. having high blood pressure as a young kid won’t bring him any good. _ it’s just a waste of my energy _, he thought.

the younger pulls out some bills from his pocket, unwillingly handing them to jinyoung. he sighs, saying, “this is why you’re single.”

jinyoung frowned even though he wasn’t really hurt, and lightly pinched daehwi’s right cheek. he whispers, “and your nagging won’t make park woojin like you back.”

daehwi’s face flushed from both embarrassment and annoyance. jinyoung smirks as he knew he threw a bullet that the other cannot dodge. he heard daehwi cursing him as he went out of the dorms, a devilish grin on his face.

* * *

“good morning, sir! may i take your order?”

_ fuck. he’s too cute. _

jinyoung cusses inside his mind. he regrets not dressing up, resorting to his worn-out gray hoodie and black checkered pajamas—_pajamas, out of all lower garments in the world!_—that may or may not have his drools from last night’s bedtime.

_ out of all days, why now?! _

jinyoung was having a mental breakdown.

who wouldn’t when a _ very _ cute boy around his age was standing behind the cashier counter, smiling widely at him—_oh god, that radiant smile made the sun jobless_—and is currently trying to engage in a conversation (a.k.a. taking his orders) with him?!

“uhh… sir?”

“o-oh. yeah… i-i’ll take one double cheeseburger, mcnuggets—the 6 pieces one, two large fries and colas.”

“would that be all?”

“y-yeah.”

“that will be XX, XXX KRW.”

the cute cashier smiles, taking jinyoung’s breath away. even with a cap covering one-fourth of his face, his good looks cannot go unnoticed. his eyes shine so brightly, like galaxies were held captive inside and jinyoung wouldn’t mind looking at them for his entire life.

“oh, is it for dine-in or take-out?”

the cashier met eyes with jinyoung and our main character was absolutely stunned.

“yes,” he dumbly replies, only looking at the guy who stole his heart with one glance.

the cashier slightly tilts his head to the side, confused. jinyoung was internally screaming at how cute he was, smiling foolishly. 

just then, jinyoung realized how stupid his reply is. he mentally slapped and cursed himself.

“i-i mean take-out!”

the cashier nods, smiling. jinyoung swears—he _ fucking _ swears—that’s the most beautiful smile he has ever seen, and he thinks it will always be on top of the list.

“y-you’re cute,” jinyoung shyly says. he’s looking down, fidgeting with his hands, and his ears are visibly red.

the cashier sees this and laughs. _wow._ _how angelic._

“you too,” he answers.

jinyoung feels his whole face burning up.

“c-can i get your number?” jinyoung softly asks, almost like a whisper. he didn’t know if the cashier even heard it.

“hmm?”

“n-nothing…”

the cute guy scribbles on what jinyoung thinks is his receipt. afterwards, he handed it over to jinyoung with a smile. the latter receives it, only looking at the cashier and nothing else.

jinyoung grabbed his bags of food and drinks, softly saying “thanks” to his _newfound love_. he went out of the shop, frowning as he walked back to the dorms.

as he was about to put the receipt in his pocket, jinyoung noticed some numbers handwritten on it.

_ 0XX-XXXX-XXX _

_ make sure to contact me, cutie ♡ _

jinyoung halts in the middle of the street, eyes wide—_is that a heart he’s seeing?!_—and reread a hundred times what was written. he inhales, then, loudly squeals, earning glances from people passing by. he has this huge grin on his face and people are starting to get wary of him but who cares?

he’s about to get a _boyfriend_ and he’s _ so _ gonna shove it onto daehwi’s face ;)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, that's it.
> 
> they weren't even able to know each other's names LOL (but they're about to *side eyes emoji*)  
it's an open ending so we are free to imagine what happens next! ^^
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading!!
> 
> i'm planning on writing more winkdeep in the future  
i hope you come back :D


End file.
